Graceful Run
by bitascull
Summary: Bella has a hard time at home w/her mom. When things get bad, she runs to Forks to find her dad. While walking around in the middle of the night she runs into a handsome stranger. Adopted from darksinfulwolf.
1. Phil

Graceful Run

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I ran, ran as fast as I could. I knew that this day would come. Phil, my mom's little brother had been hitting on me and all for a while now. Of course I didn't know it until now. But now, he had taken it too far.

_Flashback_

_I was a__sleep, in my short shorts and tank top. I thought it had been a dream, but the squeezing of my breast now was too real. _

_I instinctively lashed out at the person doing this to me. As I hit them on the nose, he cried out. I went to sit up when I felt the man's weight fall on top of me. _

_As I fought he grabbed my shorts and ripped them down. I tried to kick out but he had my legs pinned. So I bit his hand as I screamed for my mom. _

_As I heard her running for my room, the man that I now recognized as Phil slapped me and slammed my head against the headboard. Renee came bursting through the door in enough time to see Phil do that. _

"_What in the hell is going on in here?" she cried out as she saw the suggestive position Phil was in. _

"_Renee I can explain! Bella has been coming on to me for a while now and I was going to tell her to leave me alone, but then she started to hit me. I had to defend myself!" Phil cried as my struggles grew to panic frenzy. And how did my shorts end up down, I thought to myself._

"_Bella! I can't believe that you would do something like that to Phil! That is horrible Bella! I might have thought something different was going on. Then I would have called the police." Renee shouted at me, as I struggled with Phil's weight._

_Phil got off of me as soon as I stopped struggling. As I got up and scurried to the corner Renee came and slapped me on the face._

"_Bad Bella! Phil is wonderful and you treat him like this?" again Renee applied a slap to my face._

_As they both left I got out my cell phone and called the bus lines. I was leaving here._

_End._

I had gotten on a bus that got me away from Phil and my mom. Now all I had to do was pay for a ticket to Forks, Washington. I was home free then.

Charlie, my dad lived there. So now I was on a departing plane headed toward Forks.

As I got off in the airport, I ran again. I would have to walk to my dads house, because I had ran out of money. As I walked down the now deserted streets at 1:00 clock in the morning I thought about what I was going to tell my dad.

_Hey dad! Phil tried to rape me and Renee didn't believe me. So now I'm here and I hope you don't mind if I stay here? Thanks you're the best dad!_

As I walked I thought about how Renee and Phil were going to act when they found out I was not there anymore. Renee would flip, because she didn't have a punching bag anymore, and Phil would through a tantrum. He didn't have anyone to visit at night.

I walked aimlessly for a while when I realize that I was out of Forks limit. As I turned back I ran into someone. As I looked up I was expecting it to be a rapist of murderer. But no, it was not. I stared up into liquid golden fire. His eyes had this dizzying affect to me. His dirty blond hair was blowing in the wind. He was gorgeous! His strong jaw was clenched and, whew boy was he fit.

_Man I would kill to have him in my bed for one night_!

_S__o hey! Um _**Lynne0731**_ wanted a Jasper/Bella story and she also gave me the storyline so this goes out to her. It's short because its 11:20 at night I have been up for about 69 hours, 42 minuets, and 15 seconds. So deal with it!_

**_Darksinfulwolf**


	2. Jasper Cullen

Graceful Run

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

His name was Jasper Cullen and he was adopted. We had sat down and talked for five and a half hours. After that he said that he had to go home. I had learned that his favorite color was green. His hobby was The Civil war. I couldn't understand why but, oh well.

He had offered me a ride but I said that I didn't want to show up on my fathers porch and think that I need room for me and my boyfriend. So I wandered the streets for a while.

Then I headed toward Charlie's house. All through the talk I had with Jasper I couldn't breathe. He was so breathtaking. All I could think about was having him chained up to my bed and working him over with a riding crop. I don't know why I was thinking this. There was just something about him…

As I got to the door I checked my phone for the time, six am. _Well here goes nothing. _So I knocked on the door. I heard him moving around in the house, as he came toward the door I just wanted to bolt before the door could open. But I didn't. As he opened the door I could see his eyes widen.

I knew what he was seeing. He was seeing his own chocolate brown eyes, long brown curly hair and the bruise that dominated my cheek. So I stood there and took him in. He had grey in his brown hair and laugh lines around his mouth. He was wearing his police outfit and it fit him perfectly.

"Hello can I help you?" he said politely while looking at my bruised cheek. I took a deep breath and answered him.

"I'm Bella Swan, your daughter." I explained. Then everything exploded into a flurry.

So like I said in Fateful Love I will be doing shorter chapters. It's easier on me than the long ones. And hey this means more chapters regularly!

Bye-**Darksinfulwolf **


	3. The hospital

Graceful Run

Chapter 3

After I had told Charlie that he was my father, he started to yell and run around inside the house. Then he came back for me and we left in his cruiser. He called his work to tell them that he wouldn't be into work that day. He wouldn't tell them what was wrong. I was worried. He might be my father, but I didn't know him. He could be taking me some place to rape me for all I knew.

After awhile we came upon the hospital. I let out a relieved breath, because he couldn't rape me at the hospital. I wasn't scared of all men. I was just thinking for my well being until I knew if Charlie was safe or not. So as we walked into the hospital, I noticed a blond haired man the looked kind of like Jasper. He had the same gold eyes and the blond hair; well it wasn't the exact blond hair but close.

"Dr. Cullen, I would like you to meet my daughter Isabella Swan." Charlie introduced me. From what he did so far I could tell he would never hurt me. So I was happy.

"Hello Isabella." Dr. Cullen said in a soft voice, probably not wanting to scare me. I want to look strong in front of my father so I stick my hand out for him to shake and introduce myself.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. I'm pretty sure he brought me here to be checked out. So I'm going to tell you this. No I have not been raped; yes I think my ribs are healing funny. It hurts to breath. Um… oh! No I don't want to press charges." I said in a strong voice that did not tremble.

They both looked shocked for a minute. Then Charlie was hitting the wall saying 'damn it!' over and over. I was too shocked to move for a minuet then I was horrified. I knew what it was like to have a broken hand. So I leapt for him and grabbed his hands.

"Dad! Stop your going to hurt yourself!" I cried out as he continued to hit the wall. So I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged him.

**That might not seem momentous to some, but if you had just almost gotten raped wouldn't you want to stay away from males for a while? And I have to explain this, what you saw with Renee wasn't the half of it. I'm going to include some memories so you can understand. Bella loves her mom so she's not going to press charges on Phil, Renee's brother. Um…? Shit! I forgot this. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Bye_ Darksinfulwolf


	4. Running into people

Graceful Run

**Ok… I adopted this story from darksinfulwolf. The summary will be the same. I didn't change any of the previous chapters… I may have edited it a little… Any ideas are welcome. Review!**

_Previously:_ _"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. I'm pretty sure brought me here to be checked out. So I'm going to tell you this. No I have not been raped; yes I think my ribs are healing funny. It hurts to breath. Um… oh! No I don't want to press charges." I said in a strong voice that did not tremble._

_They both looked shocked for a minute. Then Charlie was hitting the wall saying 'damn it!' over and over. I was too shocked to move for a minuet then I was horrified. I knew what it was like to have a broken hand. So I leapt for him and grabbed his hands._

"_Dad! Stop your going to hurt yourself!" I cried out as he continued to hit the wall. So I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged him._

**BPOV:**

Yes, you heard me correctly. I hugged him. I freaked out when he started yelling. He wouldn't stop when I told him to. A couple of seconds passed since I wrapped my arms around his waist. Finally he wraps his arms around me. We stay like that for a couple of moments before we hesitantly let go.

"Sorry, Carlisle. I was just a little mad." Charlie, I mean my _dad_, says. I raise an eyebrow at him. Did he seriously think he was a _little _mad? Wait, is he blushing? I guess I know when I get that from.

Carlisle chuckles. "That's alright, Charlie. Let me check your hand for you. Then we can talk about what you want me to do about your daughter, alright?"

My dad nods. "Wait here, okay?" He asks me. I nod. I go and sit down in one of the plastic chairs.

I have been sitting in these chairs for a few minutes now and bored out my mind. I can feel someone watching me. I look over to my left to see Jasper staring at me. I smile a small smile. He offers one back. He turns his head and starts talking to someone. I look over to see a group of people. Not just any people but beautiful people. Wow, I have never so many beautiful people in my whole life. None of them are as beautiful as Jasper though. I turn away not wanting to be caught staring.

I can hear them arguing a little. I sigh. I hope he doesn't call mom. Mom would probably get really mad. What if she sent Phil after me? Oh. My. Gosh. I won't go back. They can't make me. Shouldn't I be able to have my own choice with whom I live with?

"Hey." Jasper says. I jump a little. When did he get here? I look to my left. I can see his family next to him. The black spiky hair pixie looking person is jumping up and down.

"H-hi." I stutter. He chuckles. I can see his family look at him in shock.

"Are you okay? You look kinda scared and… nervous." Crap, apparently I haven't been composing my face as well as I thought.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine. I am just scared for my uh dad. He kinda got mad and punched the wall…" Wow I suck at lying.

"Oh… why was he mad?"

I hesitate. "I told him something that happened before I came here."

I think he can sense I don't want to talk about it anymore so he falls silent. We sat there in silence with his siblings looking at us like we were from a different planet. After a couple of minutes, my dad and Doctor Carlisle come out. "Hey, dad!" Jasper says. Wait dad? I hope he's talking about Carlisle.

"Hello, son." I knew they were related. They look so similar. Carlisle kept on looking back and forth between Jasper and I. What is up with his family?

"Hey, uh dad, how's your hand?" I notice there is a wrap around it.

"It's good. I didn't break it. I just hurt it a little." Charlie replies.

"That's great. Let's go home!" I say, trying to get away with not explaining.

"Nice try. You are going to explain, now!"

"You don't mean right now, do you? In front of everyone?" I whisper.

Charlie's quiet for a minute before he shakes his head. "No but we will be discussing this when we get home, got it?"

I sigh and nod. "Okay."

"Great! Now that's all out of the way, let me check you out." Carlisle says.

I sigh heavily. I get up and follow Carlisle into the room he was just in. The last thing I saw was Jasper staring at me before I closed the door.

**I know my style is different from the previous author. I hope you like it! I was thinking about doing a flashback for the next chapter of how it all began with Phil. Should I do that? Any ideas are welcomed! Thanks!**

**~bitascull**


	5. The beginning

**Thanks for reviewing! Remember I adopted this story! Darksinfulwolf. She is awesome! I don't own Twilight! Review**

_Previously: Charlie's quiet for a minute before he shakes his head. "No but we will be discussing this when we get home, got it?"_

_I sigh and nod. "Okay."_

"_Great! Now that's all out of the way, let me check you out." Carlisle says._

_I sigh heavily. I get up and follow Carlisle into the room he was just in. The last thing I saw was Jasper staring at me before I closed the door._

**BPOV:**

After Carlisle checked to make sure nothing was brutally wrong. The worse injury I have is a bruised rib. When I got out of the hospital room, Jasper wasn't there. I don't know why but I was a little sad about that.

The ride to Charlie's home, I mean my home, was awkwardly quiet. I was nervous about talking about what happened in Phoenix. What if he thinks I'm lying? What if he sends me back?

The car pulled into a driveway and stopped. I never really looked at the house. It's a cute little house. I opened the passenger door and stepped out. I followed Charlie up the porch steps and through the door. I paused and stood awkwardly in the door way.

Charlie turned around when he noticed I wasn't following him. "Come on and sit in the living room. I'm going to go get a drink and then we'll talk."

"Ummm… can I take a shower first? I haven't showered in a while and I need to get out of these clothes." I said.

"Oh, right." He blushes. "I'll give you some of my clothes to uh borrow. Then we'll talk." He says the last part seriously.

I nod. "Thanks uh dad." He smiles at the last word.

I follow him upstairs. He grabs some clothes and he shows me the bathroom. "Sorry, the clothes will be too big. They're the only clothes I have."

"That's alright."

"We'll go shopping for everything you need tomorrow, alright?" I nod.

The shower didn't take as long as I wanted it too. It did give me a chance to think about everything. I put on my dad's clothes. I have to roll the police sweat pants about ten times. My dad's sweatshirt was a little big but the clothes will work. I grab my old clothes and walk down the stairs.

"Where are the washer and dryer?"

"Downstairs in the basement. Do you need help?"

"No I'm use to doing the laundry." I run down the stairs to the basement and put my dirty clothes in. When I was down with my clothes, I ran back upstairs.

I go into the living room and sat on the couch. My dad turned off the TV from his seat in an arm chair. We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Where should I begin?"

"The beginning?"

I take a deep breath and began the story of my life.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the swing set in my back yard while my mom was inside on the phone. My mom came out a few minutes later smiling crazily. _

"_Honey, come inside and clean up. We're going to have a guest soon!" Wow, I haven't seen mom this excited in a long time._

_I went inside and upstairs to my room. I put on my pink frilly dress. It mom's favorite one. I like the plain green one. I heard the doorbell ring. I start walking downstairs. When I was in the living room I saw mom and a man. "Aw here is my little girl!" My mom yells when she saw me._

_The man kneels in front of me. "Aw, this must be the infamous Isabella Swan." He says hugging me. _

"_Uh…" I didn't know what to say._

"_Bella, this is your uncle, Phil. He's my younger brother. Phil this is my daughter, Bella. She's eight." My mom says smiling._

"_Hi… Uncle Phil." He smiles at me. _

_During the rest of the night, Phil never left my side except when I had to go to the bathroom. Phil left half an hour to my bed time. When he was gone, I took off to my room. I changed into my princess pajamas. I don't like them but it makes mommy happy. I climbed into my bed to wait for mommy. After a couple of minutes she came in. She didn't look very happy. She looked mad. I haven't seen her mad in a long time._

_She came over to me and grabs me by my hair. I screamed out in pain. "Don't ever do that again!" She let's go of my hair and pushes me against my backboard forcefully. Then she slapped me across my face. She walked out of the room with a smug smile. I cried myself asleep. The next morning she acted as if nothing ever happened._

_End flashback_

When I was done telling my story, my dad went ballistic. He started screaming the same thing over and over again. After the tenth "I'll kill her." I shushed him.

"Dad, be quiet. She never hurt me badly. The worst is her kicking me in my ribs."

"How many times have she done it?"

"She only did it after Phil came. I lost track. I still love her. Please don't do anything about it." I begged him.

He takes a few calming breaths. "Tell me about how you were almost raped."

"Can I tell you in the morning? I'm tired. I haven't slept in a while."

"Of course." He got up and showed me the guest room. "This was your room before your mom left. I turned it into a guest room after a while. I didn't change it much." I liked the room. It had baby blue walls. I think it was perfect.

"It's perfect."

"Ok. Have a good nights sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

"Thanks." I said hugging him. When I pulled away I saw him blushing bright red.

I went back downstairs and put my clothes in the dryer. I went back upstairs to my room. It felt good saying my room. I climbed into my bed and that's when the dreams came.

**Review please! I want to thank Darksinfulwolf again for letting me adopt this story! I hope you guys liked it. I was thinking about doing a flashback dream in the beginning of the story.**


	6. READ! URGENT!

You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I have been having a really hard time and still am. I know you might think I am making up excuses but I'm not. I've tried writing but it didn't work out. Now you can skip this part if you want to the bold. I am still having a really hard time but I'm trying to move on. I hope once I get back into it I'll get better. School is about to start for me so it might take me a long time to write regularly. It just depends on my classes. I am sorry once again.

**I'm going to start slow and work on one story right now. There's a poll on my profile and I would like you to choose which story. If I know where to begin in the story, I will update it soon. If not then I'll try my best to do it soon. So please do the poll as soon as possible. I want to start writing! Thank you and sorry again.**

AND CauseILikeEmHot WON MY CONTEST!


	7. The talk

I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long. The author's note tells it all. I do feel like I'm not doing justice to the previous writer of this story but I'm going to change it. Sorry once again. **My stories may be a little different. At least it'll seem like it to me. I hope it is a good different. Without you guys I would have given up hope. Thank you all (: Hope you like it!**

_I'm scared_

_Scared to trust_

_Scared to be happy_

_Scared to move on_

By: Me

_Previously: _

_He takes a few calming breaths. "Tell me about how you were almost raped."_

"_Can I tell you in the morning? I'm tired. I haven't slept in a while."_

"_Of course." He got up and showed me the guest room. "This was your room before your mom left. I turned it into a guest room after a while. I didn't change it much." I liked the room. It had baby blue walls. I think it was perfect._

"_It's perfect."_

"_Ok. I have a good sleep and we'll talk in the morning."_

"_Thanks." I said hugging him. When I pulled away I saw him blushing bright red._

_I went back downstairs and put my clothes in the dryer. I went back upstairs to my room. It felt good saying my room. I climbed into my bed and that's when the dreams came._

**BPOV:**

_I looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be having fun except me even if it was my birthday party. No one here even liked me. It was all moms' idea. She wants me to be the princess of the school. She wants me to be the popular person; the person who loves pink and girly things. _

"_Hey birthday girl." I heard Uncle Phil say as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rubbed up and down. I tried to move away from him but his arms were like steel. "How's your party? Having fun?" I nod shortly, hoping he'll leave me alone. "You're growing up so fast. You're finally 16. Feels good, huh?" He looks me up and down. _

"_Yeah. I have to go to the bathroom." I started walking and felt a tap on my butt. _

~End

I woke up, confused. I looked around the room I was in and all the previous night events set in. Ugh I have to tell him the story. I don't want to. It's bad enough I had a dream about the one of the first "hints" from Phil. This sucks.

I sigh and look at the clock of my new bedroom door. Crap! Is it really past noon? I must've been tired! I should probably get down there. I sit up quickly, brushing my hair with my fingers.

Once I was down stairs, I saw Charlie sitting on the couch. He looked up at me instantly. I hesitantly walked and sat down. "Do you want to talk or eat first?"

"Let's talk first. I just want to get this over with." He nods. "Well after a couple of years of knowing Phil, I wasn't really comfortable with him. He never did anything really. He would just stare at me. That is until I turned 16. Before my party he started becoming touchy. At my party he was really touchy with me. After that he got worse and worse. Then the other day, he was staying with us. I was asleep when I felt something. I thought I was imagining things but then it got harder so I lashed out at the person. He pinned me down though and tried to do err things. I started screaming for mom. When she finally came in, Phil told her I started it all. She believed him and once they were gone, I ran." There. Done. Sure it was the short version but he doesn't need to know _all_ the details.

"If I ever see him, I'm going to kick his ass!" Charlie yells. "And your mother! What kind of mother believes that? A dumb one." He mutters.

"Can we just eat something now, daddy?" He looks at me before nodding.

"Let's go to the diner in town. Why don't you go and get around. Then we'll go."

Once I was all ready, we started heading to the diner. It's probably the only diner in time. This is a small town. Everyone in town will probably talk. I still don't know what I'm going to do. Am I just going to stay here until everything is done with? What about school? I guess Charlie and I still have a lot to talk about. What about Renee? What will she do?

"Dad what are we going to do? I mean what's the plan?" I ask. I don't want to talk about this in the town diner.

"What do you mean?" He glances over at me.

"What about mom? And school? And just everything?"

"Oh… Well I haven't really thought about that. But I do know I don't want you going back to your mom. You can go to school here. Isn't this your last year anyway? I know it's the middle of the year but I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll call your mom so she won't call the cops or anything." He says more to himself than me. I nod as we pull up to the diner. "After this, we'll go shopping for some clothes."

As soon as we walk in I notice Jasper and this tiny pixie like girl. They both look up as we walk in. As a matter of fact, everyone looks up at us. Well this is awkward. The pixie like girl runs up to us. "Hey Chief! This must be your daughter! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday when I saw you at the hospital. But I know we're going to be the best of friends!" She says in one breath. I just nod. "I bet you need new clothes and all! Jazz and I were going to go shopping! Oh and our other siblings. We'd be happy to take you!"

Before I could answer, Charlie says. "Yeah. That might be better. You can help her pick out clothes and err essentials." He looks away embarrassed. "We should eat first though. That's ok with you, right, Bells?" I nod before we take a seat. I have a feeling this shopping trip will be interesting and exhausting.

**What do you think? I know this is kind of short but I updated! ****I was thinking of changing Jasper and the Cullen's to human. But I'm not sure. So here is the question: The Cullen's human or vampire? Please tell me what you guys think. I'll need to know before I update. ****If you guys have any ideas please tell. Keep on voting for which story to update! (: Thank you all for the support! **

**~bitascull**


	8. Shop till your happiness is gone

I've decided to choose whatever story I feel like updating but please keep on voting because I am still going off of that! I'm on Winter Break so let's hope I can update quite a few times. I hope you guys still like this story. Any ideas are welcomed! **Now this is totally random but who hates bullying? I do… I was being bullied a few weeks ago and now I'm on edge when I get to that class. I'm even writing a story about it. It's kind of like a "diary" thing but some of it didn't happen. **The Cullen's will be Vamps!I was thinking of giving people who review a sneak peak of the next chapter of this story OR any other story. Thank you all for reading.

_Everything crumbles _

_Nothing stays perfect forever_

_There is no such thing as forever_

_There is no happily ever after_

_Life isn't a fairytale_

By: Me

_Previously: As soon as we walk in I notice Jasper and this tiny pixie like girl. They both look up as we walk in. As a matter of fact, everyone looks up at us. Well this is awkward. The pixie like girl runs up to us. "Hey Chief! This must be your daughter! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday when I saw you at the hospital. But I know we're going to be the best of friends!" She says in one breath. I just nod. "I bet you need new clothes and all! Jazz and I were going to go shopping! Oh and our other siblings. We'd be happy to take you!"_

_Before I could answer, Charlie says. "Yeah. That might be better. You can help her pick out clothes and err essentials." He looks away embarrassed. "We should eat first though. That's ok with you, right, Bells?" I nod before we take a seat. I have a feeling this shopping trip will be interesting and exhausting._

**BPOV: **

"So Bella. Where did you come from?" Alice asked, not even bothering to ask if they could sit with us. I saw Jasper shake his head at her.

"Um... Well I was born here but when my parents got a divorce I moved to Phoenix with my mom. I don't really remember much. I was about 4 or 5."

"What was Phoenix like? It must have been so warm and fun!" I nod at Alice, letting her control the conversation. If she's like this just sitting here than imagine her shopping. Jeez…

I glanced over at Jasper to see him in deep thought. He's truly like an angel. His honey blond hair almost matching his golden eyes. He is too cute. The things I could do to him… What am I thinking? Hell I'm still a virgin. The furthest I've gone is kissing and that wasn't even good. Something about Jasper makes me want to just let loose. I sighed and Jasper looked over at me. I quickly looked away as blush covered my cheeks.

"Are you done, Bella? Ooh I can't wait until I can buy you some new clothes." She looks at my outfit in disgust. That brought back memories of my mom. She tried so hard to make me into a girly girl and have me be popular. I mean I had a few friends, just not close friends. The one time I actually got invited to one of the "cool people's" parties, my first kiss was taken away from me by force. I didn't peg Alice as the mean popular girl. They always made fun of my clothes even if I was wearing clothes they wear.

"Uh… Alice?" I cut off her rambling. "No offense but I'm capable of picking out my own clothes. I've had enough people make me wear stuff I don't like." I say in a firm tone. She looks like she wants to say something but she must've seen something on my face because she nodded slowly. "Great. Now I'm done eating. Is it okay if we leave, dad?" Charlie nods, smiling.

"Great! Hurry up you guy's! It's already 1:30! We don't have much time!" Alice yells. I grab my stuff and smile warily at Charlie. I hear him chuckle as I walk outside. "I'll call Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward to meet us there!" I look at her shocked. What. The. Hell.

"You'll get use to her." A deep voice whispers in my ear. I turned around to see Jasper smiling down at me.

"The only thing going through my head right now is: What the hell did Charlie get me into?" He chuckles, making my breath catch in my throat. He is too beautiful. I have a strong urge to run my hand through his hair.

"Hurry up!" Alice screams. I quickly look away from Jasper.

****

By the time we got to the mall, I was about to jump out of the car. I've never gone that fast in a car! We were going about 100 mph in Alice's Porsche 911 turbo. I was clutching the seat like I was about to die.

Jasper got out of the car and held out his hand. I shakily accept it. He chuckles at me. I don't see how this was funny. We got to Port Angeles in about half an hour when it should have taken a couple of hours! I let go off his hand and huff while crossing my arms across my chest.

When we got inside, we were met by the other people from the hospital. The big guy had curly brown hair with dimples. Most people would be scared of him but I could tell he was like a teddy bear. The other guy had major sex hair. I wandered briefly if he actually did have sex and kept it that way to show it off. He didn't seem like that type of guy though. The girl had long blond hair and she seemed stuck up to me. She was glaring at me, hard but I could see emotions beneath it. She was actually curious, happy, and sad. I've seen that look of sadness before. It was actually this morning when I looked in the mirror. Maybe something happened to her like it did to me with Phil…

"Everyone this is Bella! Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett, and my boyfriend Edward." Emmett came and gave me a big bear hug, leaving me breathless. Rosalie put her arm around Emmett, staking her claim. I almost snorted. Really? Like Emmett was my type!

"Nice to meet you Bella." Edward says politely, shaking my hand.

"You too." There was an awkward pause. "Um… I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to go look for some clothes."

"Ooh I know the perfect store!" Alice squeals.

"Alice." I say in a warning tone.

"Oh! Don't worry! I just think you should check it out!" I nod and everyone starts following her.

****

After five hours of shopping, we finally decided to take a break. We sat in the food court, talking. None of us were hungry really. There were shopping bags everywhere. I had about five bags of stuff Alice bought me. I picked out my clothes but she insisted on paying. I think she actually liked my taste in clothes. Her exact words were, "You have pretty good taste…"

I sighed as I felt vibration. I sat there; confused for a minute until I realized it was my phone. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at it. _Shit…_ On the screen it read: Mom. Happiness never lasts.

**What did you guys think? Anything u want to see in the future please tell me. Don't forget reviewers will get a sneak peak of any of my stories. **Also I made a facebook for my fanfiction stories. I'll post sneak peaks and stuff one I get more friends. Just search for: Bita Scull. Please add me!** I edited the earlier chapters by the way! Thank you all for reading and please review! Constructive criticism welcomed. **


	9. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
